Love Focus
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: It all started with a blackmail and photos, then Yuuna's life went into a disaster. After all, it only takes one day and one single thing before her life completely changed. And it all only because of one Kiyoshi Teppei. Really, can't the guy leave her be? She really doesn't need another person to bother her, Riko had been enough for that. KiyoshixFem!Hyuuga


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warning:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre:** Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** KiyoshixFem!Hyuuga, Slight AominexFem!Kuroko

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Love Focus-**

* * *

_Love is like a camera,  
_

_It clicks today, and develops tomorrow...  
_

* * *

It was a nice afternoon for everyone, well everyone that is except for one Hyuuga Yuuna. The shoulder length raven haired girl was currently sulking in her classroom, her eyes glared rather heatedly at her supposed to be childhood friend; one Aida Riko. The brunette was currently grinning widely, a triumphant look crossed her rather cute face despite the glare she was given from her raven haired friend. After all, nothing can bring her good mood down now that the brunette has something to blackmail a certain raven haired girl.

"I told you already that I quit. Why can't you understand that?" The glasses wearing girl grumbled under her breath, her eyes narrowed in anger at her childhood friend.

Aida Riko was and still is the coach of Seirin's boys basketball team. Though it was boys team, there are no rules which forbids girls from joining and playing with them in a game. Thus why, for Riko who has a scanning ability; Hyuuga Yuuna's shooting ability was something valuable to help them strengthen their team. After all, the raven haired girl used to play basketball too before she quit it two years ago after losing against some schools. It all happened when they were in the middle school though.

And even though those experiences were something that neither of them can forget easily; it was high school now. And it's a time to start a new page! At least, that was what Riko believed. That's why, when she heard that Yuuna was giving up on basketball and trying to take turn into photography; Riko can't help but think what a pity for such a talent to go waste. Yuuna is a valuable shooter after all. The raven haired girl has a very accurate shoot which usually always get into the rink even when the said girl was under pressure.

So, when one Kiyoshi Teppei came and told Riko that he was intending on making a basketball club for Seirin High; Riko had immediately agreed to help him. Especially, remembering the fact that her childhood friend used to love the games so much. That's why, the brunette was kind of hoping that with this new formed basketball club; the raven haired girl will return back to the basketball she used to love. Apparently, it takes a lot than that to convince the other to return back on playing basketball as Yuuna had continuously rejected her offer for two weeks now.

The raven haired girl was quite stubborn when she wants to be. It was a good trait of course, but sometimes it kinds of annoy the hell out of Riko. Especially when she was trying to recruit the glasses wearing girl. Riko had done almost everything to convince the raven haired girl but everything had failed and the brunette had even at one point, considering to give up on her childhood friend. At least she was considering that until she found out something which she knows will make a good blackmail material towards one Hyuuga Yuuna.

Apparently, even one Hyuuga Yuuna was unable to resist the charm of Kiyoshi Teppei, their school idol and the current heart-throb of females population who also happens to be the ace of Seirin High's basketball team. Since Riko had accidentally found some photos of the said young man in Yuuna's camera. Now, it wasn't unusual for Yuuna to take some pictures of the basketball team but what makes Riko was sure that the raven haired girl was interested in their school idol was the fact that Yuuna has a lot photos of the said guy more in her camera than the other players.

It's not really a surprise if the glasses wearing girl also interested in Kiyoshi Teppei. Almost every girls in their school kind of idolized the guy after all. Anyway, Kiyoshi Teppei is a very tall teen. Even taller than Kagami, the transfer student from America. He has a half-long, brown hair and dark eyes. Overall, the brown haired young man was quite good-looking in his own way. Also, his cheery and caring personalities only added more appeal to his own self. Though, it was rather unexpected for Yuuna to get interested in the guy, remembering the fact that the other had said that Kiyoshi is the type of guy who she hates the most. That's why, it kinds of befuddled Riko at first before the brunette decided that maybe Yuuna was just too shy to admit her admiration for the brunet ace. The raven haired girl usually has some of difficulties on expressing her emotions to other people after all.

"I know you've said that before. But surely you will change your mind now, right? After all, you have some kind of crush on one of the players in the team..." The brunette smirked slyly, her eyes staring playfully at her stubborn childhood friend.

Now, that seems to catch the raven haired beauty off guard as she narrowed her eyes in suspicions at the brunette's remark. She doesn't know what is it that makes her childhood friend so confident on persuading her joining the basketball club, still whatever it is; Yuuna knows she won't like it. Somehow, she can't help but felt a bit cautious of the brunette. And what did she mean with having a crush on one of the players? Surely, Yuuna misheard that, right?

"What do you mean?" The raven haired beauty asked warily, her sharp eyes narrowed in suspicions.

"Well... I happened to find your camera two days ago, when you were forgetting about it and asked me to retrieve it from classroom since you were currently busy with the magazine you just bought. And guess what I found in there? Apparently, even Hyuuga Yuuna isn't immune towards our school idol." Aida Riko smiled triumphantly, her eyes looked teasingly at the surprised and horror look on her glasses wearing friend.

"Don't tell me you looked into the film! Riko! How could you!" Now, Hyuuga Yuuna is one who always keeps her calm in whatever situation but in one situation such as this; the raven haired teen had completely forgotten to keep her composure in check. After all, what her childhood friend had just seen was her secret. It was a secret which she can't stop but feel annoyed at it. It's not like she wants to be interested in that kind of guy anyway! That guy just has this kind of magnet which made her can't help but feel drawn to him. Ugh, stupid Kiyoshi Teppei and his charms!

"Uhm... actually, I was only curious about the object you've been obsessing over these past months and I'm kind of hoping to see some interesting scenery like those you have printed. So, I sneaked a glance but I never thought that I will be greeted by his photos. Though, it works well for me too. I mean, those were really nice shoots you have of him! I'm sure if you ever sell it to his fans; lots of it will be sold quickly!" The brunette said enthusiastically, not in the least looking apologetic at all.

"I can't believe you! Ugh! I really never thought you will use such a method, Riko." Yuuna moaned in defeat at her brunette friend, as she put her head down on her table.

Riko merely smiled cheerily at her friend's look of defeat as she attempted on cheering up the raven haired teen, which is no use at all as the said girl refused to be cheered up. "Oh, come on! It's not really that bad. I mean, you're lucky that I was the one who looked into it instead of other people. Imagine what will happen if other people found out about it. After all, you're practically shouting out to the world that you hate that guy's guts."

"Please don't remind me of that..." Yuuna groaned, her head still down on her table. She doesn't know what to do now Riko had found out about her tiny crush on Kiyoshi Teppei. It's really a tiny tiny crush because Yuuna refused to acknowledge the fact that it was anything but tiny. Still, to think that her secret will be found out by her own childhood friend like that... Yuuna can't stop but thinking how unfair life is. It won't be easy to make the brunette shut up about it though knowing Riko as well as she does, the brunette coach will probably ask her to be her basketball team's member in exchange for staying silent about Yuuna's secret.

"Anyway, meet me in the gym right after the school ends! I will be waiting for you in there," Aida Riko said happily before she bids her friend a simple goodbye; leaving the raven haired teen to drown in her misery. Sometimes, Yuuna can't help but wonder why in the world she befriend that sadist girl in the first place. Oh right, the brunette had practically charm her with her sweet smile then torture her to do her bidding. Really, Aida Riko was and still is one hell of a woman that Yuuna doesn't want to cross in a wrong way. The cute brunette can be pretty hell scary after all.

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei is a very smart guy despite the shallow appearance he often gives to others, he is a cunning guy who almost always plotting something in his head. But even he can't predict what their coach was currently plotting in that little head of hers as he watches the brunette smiled happily. That smile on their coach looked too happy until it looked so creepy. And that smile really made everyone in the gym on edge since they really don't know just what it is that their coach was plotting right now.

He can tell from the looks on his teammates' face that they were also wary of their coach. After all, it was really rare to see the brunette in a happy mood. The girl was usually neutral in her emotions when she isn't pissed. So, to see her looking so happy like this was kind of creepy. "Uh, Kiyoshi-senpai." One of his junior called out for his attention, snapping Teppei out of his reverie.

Turning around, he was greeted by the sight of his junior and his regular teammates; Kagami Taiga. The red haired played looked uneasily at their coach before he looked back at Teppei in panic. "Have I-...uh... Do you think I have done something wrong? Because if I did, you can just tell it to me right now. The look on coach's face really creep the hell out of me and I'd prefer to be prepared for whatever punishment she has in mind later," The transfer student shivered in fear at the idea of the punishment from their devil coach.

"Actually, I don't think you have done anything wrong at all." Teppei answered kindly, trying to reassure his junior's anxieties. He can't help but felt sympathy towards the guy. After all, Kagami is the one who always getting scolded and punished by Riko the most. Remembering the fact that the red haired teen was really a hot-headed person and reckless in his actions.

"Then why-" Before the red head can finished his words, he was interrupted by the newcomer's voice who apparently had walked into the gym when all of them were busy fearing for their life in the hands of their devil coach.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I have cleaning duties today," The feminine voice said curtly, her eyes locked with their coach indignantly. Her appearance seems to catch everyone's attention as everyone were practically staring at her now. Teppei immediately recognized the young woman once he got a good look of her. The raven haired girl was none other than his cold classmates who sits right in front of his seat, Hyuuga Yuuna. The glasses wearing girl was rarely act nice towards him though the girl wasn't rude either. She just acts cold whenever the two of them interact with each other.

The girl didn't even had any difficulties on telling him directly of her displeasure towards him and his personalities. Although, Teppei wasn't too close with the raven haired beauty but he at least knows for the fact that their coach is a childhood friend with this cold girl. Besides even though Hyuuga Yuuna is one of the cold girls in their school, even Teppei can't stop but to admit that the girl looks pretty in her own way. And her arrogant and aloof personalities only add up to her charm which is different from any other girls. One can says that Teppei is kind of interested in her as well.

"Finally! You decided to show up! I was starting to believe that you have once again ignored me and went home already." Their coach, one Aida Riko cried out in relief and happiness. Something that never meant good for the team since usually it only means that they will go through another hell practice or their coach will really make their life miserable.

"I told you I have cleaning duties today. It's not like I can just ignore you and went home anyway. Not with what you hold against me..." The girl sighed exasperatedly before she muttered the last part of her sentences under her breath sulkily. If Riko heard what Yuuna had said, the brunette really had done an amazing job on trying to ignore it as she clapped her hand enthusiastically to catch everyone's attention which Yuuna can't help but think as a waste of time since all of them have practically staring at her once she decided to open her mouth.

"Guys! I want all of you to meet with our newest member, Hyuuga Yuuna. From today onwards, she will be one of our members. I hope all of you can treat her well. And despite her gender, please treat her with the same respect. After all, I'm sure all of you still remember what had happened the last time with Tetsumi, right?" Riko smiled sweetly, though the tone in her voice was anything but sweet. Everyone in the gym immediately gulped in fear before they nod their head frantically. They still remember the last time they have underestimated their only female member's abilities, the light blue haired girl had practically served their ass back in a silver platter. And they all have learnt their lesson to never underestimate one abilities despite their gender and their looks.

Feeling satisfied with the reaction she received, Riko nods her head in satisfaction before she turned her attention back to the raven haired teen. "I'm sure you have known some of our members since some of them are your classmates. So, I will start with those you don't know. This is Mitobe Rinnosuke, he is one of our centers aside from Kiyoshi and Tsuchida. He is a second year. Then, that guy with spiky dark brown hair over there is Koganei Shinji; our regular forward. Beside him is Tsuchida Satoshi, one of our centers too. He really goods on rebound. That red haired guy over there is Kagami Taiga, our current ace alongside with Kiyoshi and also a first year. I'm sure you've heard of him. Standing next to him is our only female members, Kuroko Tetsumi. She is one of the Generation of Miracles I have told to you about. Then, there are Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda who also our first year members."

"Ah... you rarely use them, right? Their movement leave some openings in it. You have to train them a lot, Riko. And that red haired junior, you have to teach him to listen to his seniors. I take it he doesn't take advices or orders easily. And you... your name is Kuroko Tetsumi, right?" Yuuna looked at each first year members of the basketball team critically before her eyes stopped on the light blue haired girl. At the short nod she was given from the smaller girl, Yuuna smiled a little as she nods her head in acceptance.

"I think you've done well. Among all of the first years, I can see that you're the easiest one to get along well with. Anyway, should I change my clothes then?" The raven haired teen looked questioningly at the brunette coach. Everyone was flabbergasted at what the raven haired teen had just said that they don't even have time to reply her remark until Yuuna went off the gym to change her clothes. It was only then did all hell break loose. The first one who spoke his objection was none other than Kagami since he felt insulted at the remark the glasses wearing girl had said about him (even though what the girl said was true). Then, the other first year backed him up with the exception of Tetsumi who chose to stay silent and watched them.

"What the hell! You can't be serious on making her our team member! I mean, I don't mind having a girl in our team but that girl was practically different! You can't expect me to just accept her like that!" The red haired player protested loudly.

"Kagami-kun, I don't think what she had said is wrong." Tetsumi piped in after hearing her teammates' protest.

"Don't tell me you like her as well! This is ridiculous! We don't even know about her abilities and if she can play well enough against us. How can we just let her join us like that?"

Teppei knows that Kagami had his own reason for doubting their new member's abilities although he'd prefer the red haired junior to question it more politely than that. Still, it was just Kagami's nature to act like that. The guy was kind of rude sometimes anyway. But before he can even calmed the red haired junior, a cold feminine voice snatched their attention once again. Apparently, when Kagami was busy protesting; Hyuuga Yuuna had finished her changing and had walked back into the gym.

"Are you telling me that you doubt my skill?" Yuuna narrowed her eyes dangerously at the red haired player across her. This guy really can't learn from his experience, can he? This kind of guys always annoyed her to no end. Just because she doesn't show it, doesn't mean she can't play as well as them. Somehow, Yuuna can't stop but wanting to prove what she is capable of towards this arrogant junior.

"Heh, I don't even know who you are until today. And I'm sure as hell never heard about you before so it's kind of understandable if I doubt your skill since I never once seen your play. That is if you ever play in a game before," Kagami snorted, his eyes looked at the raven haired senior in front of him with doubt.

That seems to do it, as a vein appeared on her forehead at that remark. Really, Yuuna will make this guy pay for what he had said of her. She looked at Riko furiously, her eyes daring the brunette coach to disagree with her as she asked her to have a game with this Kagami guy. "I want to have a game with him. He can chose four other players to help him, I don't mind playing with anyone."

"Are you sure? It's been a while since you last practiced." Riko frowned at the look on her childhood friend. Nothing good ever comes when Yuuna was pissed. Usually, it will only ends up with the person who had made the raven haired beauty pissed off suffering some nasty bruises.

"I am. Don't worry, I'm not really that out of shape."

Before Riko can said her objection towards her friend's decision, the sounds of chuckle can be heard around the gym. It wasn't too hard to find out just who it is that found the entire situation funny once they saw one Kiyoshi Teppei chuckled, his eyes looked at Yuuna in amusement and mirth. Once the guy calmed enough, Yuuna gave him her deadpan look. "Is there something funny in what I have said?"

"Ah, no! It's not that! I just found the entire thing interesting. Oh and, I don't mind to help you in this game." Teppei immediately said to calm the raven haired girl before she mistook his intention.

Yuuna merely gave him her deadpan look before she turned away from him. Feeling rather annoyed at the guy but too tired to even bicker with him. After all, there's no use on bickering with one Kiyoshi Teppei. The guy will only make you feel more annoyed than before with his personalities. Sometimes, Yuuna wonders just what it is that makes her interested in this guy. She looked expectantly at Izuki Shun, her former teammates in the middle school. If there is one person who can understand her well enough aside from Riko, it will be this guy. After all, even though they weren't that close both Yuuna and Shun can practically understand each other well enough. The affirmation nod she was given from Izuki was the only indication she needs to know that the point guard had agreed to be in her team against Kagami. It wasn't long before they were ready for the game. Somehow, the idea of playing in a game once again made Yuuna trembled in anticipation. It seems like no matter how many times she had denied it, she really can't stop her love for basketball.

* * *

The game ended with Yuuna's team victory over Kagami. Though she had won against the red haired player, even she had to admit that the guy has talent. One which will be great if Kagami polished it. It was only because of Kagami's reckless action which made Yuuna manage to win over him. Anyway, the raven haired teen can't help but to admire the teamwork between Kagami and Kuroko. The light blue haired girl really lives up to her title as one of Generation of Miracles member with that abilities of hers. Still, what she had enjoyed the most was the thrill and the surprised look she was given from the others once they were playing in the court.

It was as if she had finally found the place where she was belong. The place she had missed so much these past months since Yuuna started to stop playing basketball. She didn't know if she should feel grateful or angry at Riko for reminding her of what she had lost. The brunette practically knows about her passion for basketball after all. And it was really hard for Yuuna to stay out of it. That's why, she chose photography to run away from it. Even that doesn't stop her from staying away from the game since she practically filled her camera with lots of photos of basketball and its player. Something which Yuuna really hopes Riko won't ever found out about.

"That was great! You really haven't lost your touch at all!" Riko cheered, a bright smile lightening her face as she looked at her raven haired friend.

"Yeah... though I really wish you won't put me in the game ever again. I've agreed with you on joining this team but I refused to be put in a game except you really in a dire need of me," Yuuna said solemnly, her eyes locked with Riko in all seriousness. Even though she had to admit that she really enjoyed playing basketball again, she had decided to stop and she is going to do what she had said regardless the fact that her childhood friend had practically blackmailed her into joining the basketball team.

After all, as long as she doesn't play in a game; Yuuna can slowly forget about her love for basketball. It never gives her anything good anyway. At least that was what she tried so hard to make herself believe. Riko gazed at the glasses wearing teen in front of her, she can understand the reason why Yuuna refused to be put in a game. After all, she was there too when she watched Yuuna crumbled after her lost back in the middle school. So she kinds of understand her request to not be in a game if possible. Still, it doesn't stop her from feeling sad for the aloof girl. Riko merely sighed in defeat before she nods her head in agreement. It was the last thing the brunette can do for Yuuna after blackmailing her into joining the basketball team.

The first one to congratulate her on her winning against Kagami had been Kiyoshi Teppei. The guy had practically smiled that goofy smile of his and offered her his hand to hand shake. Honestly, that smile of his is one of his charms which never fail to make Yuuna's inside flip flops. The raven haired teen has to restrain herself from taking out her camera and take a picture of those smiles. It won't be good if they found out about her tiny crush over the center after all. So, she just accepted his hand and hand shake with him stiffly; trying her best not to show how that simple action had affected her poor heart.

Kiyoshi Teppei is an enigma for her. The guy can makes her feel annoyed and nervous around him at the same time which is quite a feat since Yuuna is rarely lost her composure as easily as that. Maybe that was one of the reasons why she can't stand that guy and the knowledge that she is currently harboring a very tiny crush on the said person. Then the second one was Kuroko Tetsumi. The light blue haired girl had simply gave Yuuna her simple congratulation which Yuuna can't help but thought that it was the other's nature to be like that. After that, the others aside from Izuki gave her their approval and congratulate her as well. Now they don't have any doubts over her abilities. Izuki merely gave her a small smile to congratulate her, the onyx eyed guy was confident in her abilities after all since they have played together in middle school.

Overall, everything was good for Yuuna. That is until one Kiyoshi Teppei opened his mouth and said the most outrageous thing -in Yuuna's opinion- towards everyone. The brunet center had just grinned and said that he resigned from his position as a captain of the team. He even had the guts to say that he will give the position towards Yuuna, who had just joined them. Now, Yuuna isn't one who takes other's order kindly especially when the said order was something that she refused to do. It's true that she had been blackmailed by her childhood friend into joining this basketball team but still Riko was an exception since she was her childhood friend.

But this guy, Kiyoshi Teppei isn't anyone who close to her regardless the fact that she has a very tiny crush on the said guy. The brunet was still a stranger in her dictionary and he has no right whatsoever over her life. Which is why he really doesn't has the right to just decide things like that without Yuuna's consent. "I refused it," Yuuna seethed, her eyes narrowed heatedly at the grin on the brunet center's face.

"I object it too!" Kagami shouted immediately. It seems like the red haired player really doesn't like the idea of being under Yuuna's command which is fine for her since she really doesn't want the position anyway.

"Senpai... don't you think it was too much? I mean, everyone had already acknowledge Hyuuga-senpai's skill but there's no need to make her a captain. After all she just joined us today. Besides, how can someone becomes the team's captain when she refused to play in a match?" Kawahara, the bald first year added as he looked hesitantly at the brunet center.

If Yuuna was thankful for Kagami before, she was downright grateful for Kawahara's reasoning now. After all, what the bald teen had just said was true. Surely they can't object that kind of logic, right? Teppei merely grinned at the question he heard. He was too busy watching the flicker of emotions dancing in Hyuuga Yuuna's eyes to really respond towards the first year's question. After all, it was rare to see those cold eyes filled with a lot of emotions in one seconds. If Teppei hadn't seen it by himself, there is no way he will believe the fact that Hyuuga Yuuna really has some emotions within her aside from cold fury and arrogance. Oh well, he will get a plenty of time to get know the raven haired girl. Might as well enjoy it while it last.

"That's true that she just joined us today. But judging from what I've seen of her so far, I think she is well suited for this title. The fact that she had just joined us doesn't make her unsuitable for this title at all, in fact I think she really fits well for it. After all, she had just practically showed us how well she can manage this team if she was given the chance to." He answered after some moments.

Somehow what the brunet had just said sounds plausible enough for the others as none of them gave him another objections. After all, Yuuna had practically showed her capabilities towards them in the game before. Seeing that no one wants to object anymore made Yuuna more upset than before. They can't just let Kiyoshi Teppei made such a decision over herself! Feeling really agitated by the brunet, Yuuna stomped her ways towards the brunet center until they stand face to face with the others. One glared at the others while the other one merely grinned at the look of fury on the other's face.

"I told you that I don't want that position! I'm quite content with where I am at the moment. There's no need for you to resign and give your title to me! Besides, what use it has when I refused to play in the match?"

"Even though you said that, I still think this position suits you well enough. After all, we really need a captain like you." Teppei grinned earnestly, not in the least feeling bothered by the heated glare he was given from Yuuna.

"Do you really not mind working under me? Honestly, are you stupid? How can you not understand that I really don't want that title!" Yuuna snapped, finally feeling her last patience blown away by what the brunet had just said.

"I don't mind it. I really think you will make a great captain, you're capable enough for that."

Yuuna growled in frustration she was given from Teppei before she stormed out of the gym, determined to stay as far as possible from the annoying brunet. She really can't restrain herself from throttling the guy if she stays there even for just one more minutes. That guy really annoyed the hell out of her. Riko watched her childhood friend stormed out of the gym angrily, she knows that when Yuuna was as furious as that; it will be hard to convince the girl to go back again. And after what she had went through just to make the raven haired agree with her, ugh... somehow she can't stop but feel annoyed as well towards Teppei.

The brunet coach's eyes gleamed evilly at the brunet player, a sweet innocent smile on her face as she looked at the brunet center. That look never cease to creep the hell out of the basketball team whenever it makes its appearance. Everyone really feels pity against Kiyoshi now. Who knows what their devil coach has in mind for the brunet player after what he had done. "Kiyoshi-san... I think you're out of line." Kuroko Tetsumi said, breaking the silence which engulfed them.

"Ah... you think so? Hahaha, I guess I did." Kiyoshi looked sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his head lightly.

"Teppei," Riko called sweetly, nothing ever good when their coach was like that.

"Uh? Yes, Riko?"

"Starting from tomorrow your training menu has been tripled. I hope you will give us your best!" Riko said happily, her smile leaving no room for any objections. It seems like Kiyoshi really had pissed their coach. They only can hope the brunet center can go through it without dying in the process. Oh well, the guy had seen it coming after all.

* * *

Yuuna knows that despite of what had happened earlier, there is no way she can quit the basketball team. After all, she had practically made the deal with Riko. And her childhood friend isn't one who will call off the entire deal only because Yuuna can't stand being in the same room with Kiyoshi Teppei. Beside, truth to be told; it's not like she really hates the guy, she just hates it when he pushed her like that. It seems like Yuuna finally found a person who is more stubborn than her in this life. It just a pity that it has to be one Kiyoshi Teppei.

And here she is, supposed to be in love with the said guy. Really, Yuuna can't understand just what it is about that guy that makes her heart skip a beat every time they were close. _'Stupid hormones!' _She growled inwardly before she sighed in exasperation. Now what she has to do? There is no way she will go back to there after what had just happened. But she also can't go home like this, her bag and her uniform are still in the change room since she forgot to take it with her in her furious state.

Sometimes, she wish she can control her emotions better. Even though many people deem her as calm and collected, Yuuna never one who can be calm when she was upset. She was usually too lost in her fury to even think rationally. Which usually will ends up with her regretting her actions. The sounds of the basketball hitting the court snapped her away from her thought as she looked around her surroundings. It was only then she finally noticed that she had gone from the school ground and walked around the street court not too far from their school.

The orange basketball rolled and stopped in front of her shoes, making her bend down to retrieve it. The raven haired teen walked into the street court and gave the ball back towards its owner who just smirked at her. The owner of the said ball was a tanned teen with dark blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. Though the color of his eyes were pretty, Yuuna can't help but found those eyes hid some danger behind it.

"Do you play basketball too?" The tanned teen asked casually as he dribbled the basketball.

"Yeah... but not anymore now. I used to play though," Yuuna answered briefly, her grey eyes looked around the street court absentmindedly.

"Hee... that's a pity. I was thinking of playing against you but I guess it's not possible anymore. After all, you have just said that you don't play anymore," The dark blue haired teen sneered as he looked at her. That look really reminded her of one she was given from that Kagami guy.

"You react exactly like someone I just knew some minutes ago." Yuuna remarked calmly, refusing to take the bait.

"Really? I don't think there is someone out there who looks like me,"

"He isn't look like you. It just your personalities... though, I think you are more hot-headed than him. But maybe you're better than him, at least you're not that rude." Yuuna replied once again. She can see her words kind of annoyed him now if the twitch on his eyes was any indications. After all, no one like to be compared with other people especially by a stranger.

"You-"

"Aomine-kun?" The familiar feminine sound Yuuna was sure she had heard before called out for the tanned guy in front of her.

The so called Aomine-kun in front of Yuuna turned his head towards the source of the voice before his eyes softened at the person. The look on his face managed to catch Yuuna's interest, it seems like this guy isn't one who gives that kind of look easily towards anyone. This person must be pretty important for him if he looks like that. Feeling curious enough to see just who it is that had caught the tanned guy's attention, Yuuna turned her head as well towards the newcomer. Grey eyes locked with clear blue eyes which belongs to none other than Kuroko Tetsumi, her junior in the basketball team and in school.

"Ah... Hyuuga-san," The light blue haired girl nodded her head in greeting.

"Kuroko. You're not practicing with the others? I thought practice won't end until 5 PM," Yuuna stared in confusion at the light blue haired girl.

"I am. It just the coach asked me to look for you. She said about how dangerous it is to let you wander around when you're in that state." Kuroko answered calmly, her expression remained the same.

"Oh... I see,"

"You know her, Tetsu?" The guy called as Aomine-kun asked the smaller girl. It seems like the two of them knows each other well enough if the use of Kuroko's given name was any prove of it.

"Yes. She is my captain and my senior in the basketball team," Kuroko nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Eh! Your captain? But she just said that she doesn't play basketball anymore!" Aomine yelled in disbelief, sapphire blue eyes looked befuddled at the answer he was given.

Yuuna sighed lightly before she decided to help the poor guy over his confusion. The tanned guy doesn't look like he can understand everything by himself after all. Nonetheless, it's better to clear everything now than delay it for later. "It's been a long time since I last really played basketball. I only play it again recently and even that was because my childhood friend made a deal about it with me. Then all of sudden the current captain said he resigned from his position and gave it to me despite my objection of it. So there, you have it."

Aomine merely looked at the raven haired teen across him sceptically before he grinned widely. Something which quite unnerved Yuuna. After all, she really doesn't want to know what the tanned player think of her until he gave her that grin. "Heh, so you must be strong then. You really have to play with me," He said enthusiastically.

"I told you I'm-"

"Aomine-kun, please stop bothering Hyuuga-san. She had been pretty pissed off with Kagami-kun before, then the entire thing with Kiyoshi-san too. I don't think it's good for you to rile her up too." Kuroko said immediately, cutting off Yuuna's words before she had the chance to snap out at the dark blue haired teen.

"Geez... you're not fun, Tetsu. Anyway, let's go watch movies tomorrow. It's weekend tomorrow and you have said that you don't have any practices tomorrow." The tanned guy whined before he lighten up again once he remembered the reason why he was there. He was waiting for the light blue haired girl to finish her practice since he wanted to ask her to go out with him tomorrow.

"Hm? Sure, I don't have any plans for tomorrow. Have you told Momoi-kun that you are here, Aomine-kun? He will be furious if you disappeared on him again,"

"It's okay. Satsuki had gotten used to with it anyway. I will wait here until your practice ends," Aomine said nonchalantly as he waved off the light blue haired girl's concern for his pink haired childhood friend. Kuroko sighed lightly at the response before her clear blue eyes turned towards Yuuna once again. It was obvious that the other was waiting for Yuuna to follow her back to the gym, something which Yuuna refused to do. There is no way she will go back to there when Kiyoshi Teppei was still there.

"Just go back first without me, Kuroko. I will catch up right behind you later," Yuuna said exasperatedly as she waved off the light blue haired girl. Kuroko only looked at her once again before she nodded in understanding and walked away from there, leaving both Yuuna and Aomine alone once again.

* * *

Yuuna only spent some more minutes at the street court before she finally decided to go back to the gym. After all, if she wants to go back home she has to go back to retrieve her bag and uniform since she needs it for school. She was hoping that all the members were too busy on their practice to notice her so she can just sneak in and get the hell out of there immediately before they even notice her. But apparently, today isn't her lucky day since the first person who noticed her presence had to be Kiyoshi Teppei.

The brunet center had immediately approached her once he had seen her walked into the gym. Something which Yuuna really wish he didn't do, since the last thing she wants at the moment was talking with the guy again after what had happened. Though she really has no luck at the moment, seeing the brunet had finally reached the place where she was standing. Somehow the atmosphere around the gym seems to go down on some degree as everyone stopped whatever it is they were doing and stared at the two of them. At first, Yuuna was kind of thinking that the brunet wants to convince her on taking his position as a captain once again but she was surprised when the brunet suddenly bowed at her. She really didn't expect him to bow at her all of sudden like that. Seems like Kiyoshi Teppei really has a penchant on surprising her.

"Uh...wh-...what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuuna stuttered, she can felt her face started to heat up at the brunet's action.

"I'm sorry for what I've said before. I know it's not my right to push you like that, I hope you won't change your decision on joining our team." He said apologetically, before he looked up at her and grinned sheepishly.

"Like hell I will let something like that affect my decision!" She scoffed indignantly before turning away from him. There is no way she will let him see how much his words had affected her. After all, it's not everyday she can received such an apology from one of the popular guys like Kiyoshi Teppei. Never mind the fact that it's not really the said guy's fault that Yuuna was storming out of the room earlier, she has quite a temper too after all. If the brunet noticed the rising blush on her face, the guy was smart enough not to comment on it since Yuuna knew she won't take it lightly if he ever mentioned it.

If possible, the brunet's grin widened before he clasped Yuuna's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. It was only a friendly gesture, still it didn't mean it didn't take her on surprise. It was the first time for Yuuna to be on the receiving end of such a gesture since there's no many people who close to her. And even they aren't that close enough to even dare touch her like that. Since they know how much she dislike being touched. But here one Kiyoshi Teppei, the guy was all friendly and goofy and even though Yuuna has a quite tiny crush on the guy; doesn't mean he has a right to touch her like that. But even for the life of her, she can't bring herself to feel annoyed at the brunet's action. Something which is quite puzzling her.

"That's good to know. I guess I will see you again in the next practice then,"

"I don't wish to see you at all if I can help it," Yuuna muttered lowly under her breath. If she can choose with who she fall in love with, Yuuna was sure as hell she won't choose this guy across her. The brunet always annoys her to no end and to have a tiny crush on the said guy only make it worse for her. And his stubborn personality and charming smiles aren't helping Yuuna either on her struggle with her feeling for the brunet center.

The practice ended with Yuuna trying her best to stay far far away from Kiyoshi. She really doesn't need another repeat of what had happened earlier, so she tried her best to busy herself with her shooting practice; ignoring the rest of the world while doing so. Basket always has that kind of effect on her and that fact still hasn't change even when it's been a long time since she last played it. That's why, when Riko told everyone that practice had ended for today; Yuuna was surprised to know how much time had passed.

The raven haired teen immediately grabbed her towel and wiped her sweat away from her forehead before she walked towards the change room. She was so intent on getting out of there quickly before her passion for basketball engulfed her completely and make her resolve crumbled. She doesn't want to play again, no matter how hard it is for her to restrain herself from playing basketball; she doesn't want to play anymore. It hurts so much to play it now, especially after what had happened the last time. She can still remember it. The bitter feeling of lost, the sadness, the disappointment which ran through her whole being as she accepted the bitter truth that all her hard work had been in vain. She really doesn't want to feel the same thing again for a second time.

"Captain," The sounds of a familiar cheery voice called out. Yuuna knows that voice by heart already, though she doesn't think that the one who said it was calling her. So she chose to ignore it and kept on walking towards the change room. After all, she had enough of him for one day there's no need to be in his presence any longer now the practice had ended.

"Hyuuga, can I have a talk with you?" Kiyoshi repeated once again, using the raven haired girl's name once he found out that the other won't respond to him if he keep on calling her with that title.

"What do you want? I have told you that I don't want to be a captain. Can't you accept it already?" Yuuna said coldly, not in the least stopping to listen what the brunet wanted to say. He can talk whatever he wants, Yuuna won't change her decision and that was period.

"It's not that. I was just wondering if I can walk you back. It's pretty late already and it's not safe for a girl to walk alone," Kiyoshi grinned, as he catch up with the aloof girl. Yuuna glanced at the brunet beside her contemplatively as she raised her eyebrow at the offer. What the hell is this guy thinking now?

"Don't worry. I'm pretty safe all by myself without you to feel the need to walk me back. Beside, I can always walk back with Riko." Yuuna scoffed.

"Ah, Riko had went back already. You were too absorbed in your shooting practice until Riko had to shout twice to tell you that the practice had ended. By then, everyone had already went home except for you and me. And since Riko said that she has some business to attend to, she left for home already after knowing that you've finally out of your world. She left me to lock the gym for today," The brunet explained, a small smile on his face as he looked at the slightly surprised look on Yuuna's face.

"She left already...? Ugh! Damn, that woman!" Yuuna muttered in disbelief before she closed her eyes briefly and rubbed her temple to ease the incoming headache. She sighed heavily before she opened her grey eyes back, staring at the brunet beside her passively.

"Forget it, I'm not walking back with you." She said once again, determined to not let the brunet to walk back with her. No way in hell she will let him do that! She really had enough of him already, there's no need for her to endure his presence any longer than necessary.

* * *

In the end, Yuuna really can't win against the brunet's stubborn personality. The center really doesn't know the meaning of personal boundaries as he kept on pestering Yuuna to walk back with him. Feeling agitated and exhausted from everything that had happened on that day, Yuuna relented and let the guy to do as he pleases as long as it means he will stop on bothering her. The walk back to her home felt too long for her taste, Yuuna was sure it usually didn't take her this long to reach her home. But apparently, it was since Kiyoshi was still walking beside her to her home.

"Stupid." The brunet suddenly muttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Did you just say something?" Yuuna looked inquiringly at the center

"Mm? No, I didn't say anything..."

"Regardless, where are we going? I'm sure this is not the way back to my house." She grumbled, glaring heatedly at the taller teen beside her.

"Apparently, I don't know which direction is to your house so I kind of took the initiative to bring you here," Kiyoshi answered her question, his bangs hid his dark eyes from her. It was only then that Yuuna finally realized that the brunet had taken her into the street court not too far from her house, the court was deserted at the moment since it was already late.

"Why are you bringing me here? If you want to convince me on taking your title and play in every game we have once again, I have to say that I won't change my mind ever."

"I know, so I won't say it anymore. However, since none of us agreed on backing out from our decision... how about we have a game one-on-one to decide whose decision is the best? I promise I won't bother you again if you manage to beat me," The brunet center said seriously, his dark eyes locked at her grey eyes in determination. It really took Yuuna on surprise to see him looking so serious like that. The brunet always seen with his goofy smile after all so, it kinds of strange to see him looking all serious like this towards her.

"What...? What the heck is that? Listen to me already! Didn't you say that you won't push me anymore? Why are you keep on insisting for me to take your title? It's not like I want to play basketball again in the first place!" The raven haired teen shouted, her grey eyes widened in disbelief at the other's words.

"I know. So if you can make at least one basket, it's your win. Or... do you need me to give you a bigger handicap?" The brunet stared at her, his dark eyes half-lidded. Yuuna can felt her anger bubbled up within her chest at the question. Who does he think he is? Just because he is really talented on what he is doing, doesn't mean he has a right to belittle her like that! So what if he is the ace and he is really good at his position? It doesn't mean Yuuna isn't capable on beating him! Yuuna can felt her body trembled with her anger as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Shut up! I don't care if you're _Iron Heart_ or whatever. But don't get so cocky. Don't you dare to look down on me!" Yuuna glared at Kiyoshi, her determination showed clearly in her grey eyes.

What meant to be a short game turned into a long one as neither of them want to give up. The game lasted for two hours since it first started. And by the looks of it, it was clear that Yuuna was already out of breath since it's really been a while since the last time she played this hard. Her game against Kagami earlier had taken some of her energy after all. Still, she won't give up now. Not when she was sure that she can win the next round against the brunet center.

"Hyuuga... give up already." Kiyoshi said calmly, his dark eyes watched her exhausted form carefully.

"Shut up! There is no way I will give up now! I can win the next game!" Yuuna snapped, feeling agitated at what the other had just said.

"You're wrong, trying to give up on basketball. I've heard it from Riko... your decision on quitting basketball. I won't say anything if you sincerely hate basketball. But deep inside, you..."

"Shut up! There's a difference between gifted people and normal people! Beside, what right do you have to tell me what to do?" Yuuna shouted, not wanting to hear the brunet's lecture on her actions.

"Whether you have talent or not doesn't matter. Both you and I are the same. At least, I too tasted despair when I fought Teikou's genius." Kiyoshi continued, his dark eyes looked down in remembrance of what had happened back in the middle school. Yuuna was speechless. She doesn't know what to say to that statement. She never expected the brunet to say something like that to her of all people, after all both of them weren't that close with each other regardless the fact that they were classmates and she sits right in front of him.

"I thought of throwing away my basketball shoes numerous times. But no matter how many times I tried, I just couldn't let them go from my hands. This one-on-one too... If you didn't want to, you could've just walked away. But the fact that you're taking it so seriously shows how much you treasure the sport. You're the same as me... No, more than I do; you like basketball." That was all it took for Yuuna to finally break down. No one ever dared to say those things to her even though they know, no one ever bother. But this guy, this brunet in front of her, even though they just knew each other for a short time; he had manage to ruffle her feathers more than her friends had and he also had managed to understand her better than anyone. Yuuna didn't know if she should feel grateful to finally found someone who can really understand her or furious because he dared to talk to her like that. In the end, she chose to do the latter as gratitude was something that she isn't familiar with especially towards one Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Shut up! Don't talk as if you know everything! I know that already! That's why, everyday without basketball is so damn boring! I can't stand it to be away from it too long! Everything that I do always remind me of it! Even when I took on photography, all I can take with my camera is only about basketball! Do you know how it feels like?" She shouted furiously, her tears streaming down on her face. She didn't know when she started crying, she only knew that she hates it. She hates it how much he can see through her like that. Hate it that he can guessed everything right to the point where she afraid to admit it by herself.

Teppei said nothing towards her as she broke down in front of him. The shoulder length raven haired teen suddenly looked so small and lost when she was crying like that. Even though Teppei never want to make her cry like that, he knows that sooner or later she has to face the reality. And the only way she can do that was for Teppei to push her towards it. Still, to see her crying like this made his heart twisted painfully. The brunet approached the glasses wearing girl slowly as to not startle her. Once he was close to her, he pulled her towards his chest and hugged her. Squeezing her as tightly against his chest as he knows she will allow him to.

It wasn't about basketball anymore. What Yuuna was crying over wasn't only because of that, it was so much more. It was because of her passion and her love over it, how much she can't let it go even when she wants to. That thing was and still is really important in her life even when she was trying so desperately to deny it. And Teppei understands it, because he had ever been in her place too once. That's why, he doesn't want her to go against it all by herself because he knows how hard it is. At least this time, he wants to be there to help her go through it.

Yuuna realized how wrong it is for her to feel something like this. Yet, she can't stop the frantic beating of her heart when Kiyoshi Teppei hugged her. It's true that the brunet was doing that because he wants to calm her still, it didn't change the fact that he really indeed had hugged her. And the close contact with the guy who had been her crush was quite overwhelming for her. Never mind the fact that this guy was also the one who had annoyed her to no end before, Kiyoshi Teppei was and still is her crush even though Yuuna tries her hardest to deny it.

After some minutes which Yuuna felt like a really long time, Teppei finally let go of her from his embrace once she had calmed enough. The brunet looked at her concernedly before he gave her one of his warm smile. "Let's go back. It's already late, your parents will be worried if you don't go back now."

"This match isn't over yet!" Yuuna pointed out, still refusing to admit her defeat against the brunet center.

"No, I'm done. Either way, I was planning to stop bothering you. But I'm glad that I managed to hear your true feelings in the end," Kiyoshi smiled warmly at the rising blush on the other's face at his words. Yuuna chose to keep her silence as she turned away from him with a huff. Even though what he had said was right, there's no way in hell she will admit that. That guy had already has an ego as high as a mountain after all, no need to boast it any further. In the end, he managed to walk her back to her house after telling him the right direction towards her house.

* * *

The next day, when Yuuna showed up in the practice; everyone was surprised once they got to see her new looks. She had cut short her shoulder length raven hair until it falls slightly longer below her ears. After all, none of them expected her to cut her hair that short all of sudden. Riko was the first one to snap out of her shock as she approached her raven haired childhood friend carefully.

"Yuuna... your hair..."

"I'm not sympathizing with you even a single bit! Lining up all those pretty words, all it did was just piss me off. Are you using that kind of pick-up line to every girls you picked up to gain their sympathy? _I too tasted despair..._ So what? You're still gifted nonetheless. There's no way you and I are the same! I'll make one thing clear! I hate you. So I don't want to lose to you in something I like. That's all," Yuuna declared, ignoring Riko's question completely as her grey eyes locked with Kiyoshi's dark eyes.

Teppei was quite taken aback at the now short raven haired girl's declaration. When she told him that she hates him, he was sure his heart had stopped beating for a seconds before it returned to beat normally once she said she won't lose to him in basketball. Since it only means that even though he kinds of annoy the hell out of her, the glasses wearing girl will at least tolerates his presence. That was enough for now. Teppei was sure he can get the girl's heart too in the end if he tried hard enough.

After all, even though it was only curiosity at first; Teppei had watched over Hyuuga Yuuna for quite some times now. Starting from the first time he saw her in the class up until now. That's why, before he realized it, his curiosity over her had turned into something so much more. Somehow, along the way of watching her from afar; Teppei had fallen in love for the aloof raven haired girl. And he was sure that he won't fall out of it anytime soon. In fact, he probably will fall deeper; judging from how much knowing the girl's real self had affected him and his emotions.

"Yeah... I won't lose either! Both in basketball and in love, I will make sure that you fall in love with me," Teppei said confidently, his dark eyes stared at her solemnly. Hearing that statement directly from the guy she secretly has a crush on made Yuuna can't stop the tinge of pink rising on her face. She was sure she must be looked like a tomato now with how red her face is at the moment. After all, how can this guy be so honest and straight-forward like that? Does he has no shame at all? Really, Kiyoshi Teppei is one of a kind.

Apparently, Aida Riko chose that exact moment to drop the bomb on Yuuna as the brunette eyed her friend and the brown haired center playfully. Before she smirked slyly, and said the most thing Yuuna tried to hide from the rest of the world. "Huh? I don't think that will work on Yuuna anymore. Because you see, Yuuna here is already fall for you, Teppei. Her camera roll-film are full with your photos after all. I think she takes no one's photos aside from you. You are the one she always focused on. In fact, I think you are her only love object."

Oh, how Yuuna want to jump into a hole and never be seen again at the moment. Because if possible, the blush on her face intensified as she saw the widened look on Kiyoshi's face before the brunet smiled widely. She really hates Riko now! Ugh! Can't the brunette stop making her life hell already? Before Yuuna even had any chances to flee from there and never be seen again by all the members of basketball team, Kiyoshi Teppei had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

Making her crash into his chest as he hugged the living day out of her. When he finally let go of her, his dark eyes stared affectionately at her grey eyes before he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. One which really took her on a surprise since he really didn't give her anytime to protest. Somehow, Yuuna can't stop but think how this won't be the last time for Kiyoshi Teppei to take her on a surprise. The look of surprise on the rest of the team's face when they witnessed it were really amusing though, so at least Yuuna can take her enjoyment on that.

_'Oh well... at least, I'm not the only one who is taken by surprise by him.'_ She thought inwardly before she smiled and kissed Teppei back. This time and only at this time, she will at least let herself to be honest with what she truly wants and took what had been given to her at its fullest.

* * *

_You can't photograph if you're not in love,  
_

_Because the photos you take are the one who speak your love of it  
_

_After all, one can't be called art if it doesn't have any emotions behind it..._

* * *

_**~Fin~**  
_

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** So I decided to write one story for this pairing since I can't help but adore the chemistry between the two of them. I mean, come on even I can see there is some close bond between the two of them and I just can't resist the temptation to write one story of them. Anyway, the fact that I found how rare the stories about the two of them only made me more excited to write one. And I should say that the idea of a gender bending Hyuuga sounds pretty interesting for me. That's why, I decided to write one of it. I just got this idea within my mind about Hyuuga being blackmailed by Riko into joining the basketball club while trying to keep her secret about her crush towards Teppei, the one she had practically said she hates (though it was really the opposites of it).

Yuuna is the name that I decided to use for female Hyuuga in this story. I want to write how Yuuna is feeling for Kiyoshi and how she tried to hide it as well as denied it. Since we can see that even in the canon Hyuuga is having most difficulties on saying what he wants to say towards Kiyoshi. So, I kind of wanting to give that kind of impression on Yuuna's attempt on trying to hide her real feeling for Kiyoshi. I hope I managed to give you that kind of impression. Because truthfully, I found it rather difficult to portray Hyuuga's personalities.

Anyway, what do you think of this story? Do you like it? Or find it unsatisfying? Please do tell me what you think of it. Thank you for reading this story anyway. Please give me your review so I know what you think of this story of mine. And no flame please because I'm still an amateur. Have a nice day~


End file.
